The Robo Knight Before Christmas
"The Robo Knight Before Christmas" is the Christmas episode of , originally aired on on December 7, 2013. Synopsis It was night in the city and Robo Knight was curious on what the people were doing with lights and cut pine trees. Meanwhile, the rangers were doing Christmas shopping, Ernie made Emma and Gia special deserts but accidentally spills them. As Noah took the napkins out to the trash, he finds Robo Knight and he asks why people are using "energy wasting lights", and cut up pine trees. Noah says it's not a bad thing, he says that the people are celebrating Christmas and he says it's the time when everyone tries to do the right thing, try to be a little nicer, and give each other gifts. He also states that some people get toys and Robo Knight wanted to learn more. Noah says he'll have to remain still for 24 hours as a giant toy. Back inside, Noah shows the others on Robo Knight absorbing Christmas but what they didn't know is that Robo Knight was standing in a toy donation. A few days later the donation company crated everything for a shipment to Africa. A delivery truck full of gifts and Robo Knight in a crate is driving on the rode. After Robo Knight awoke he was curious on what to do next. The delivery truck stops in a little village and the delivery man gives the kids gifts. As the delivery man opened the crate, Robo Knight walks out and introduces himself and asks where he is. At nightfall, the children ask him what is the true meaning of Christmas. Robo Knight tells them he doesn't know much, but tells them that it's about being nicer, doing the right thing, and give each other gifts. The children ask him to tell a Christmas story but Robo Knight tells the story about the power rangers. He tells them that they fight to protect the earth, and to protect people from evil. The children ask how he joined them. As Robo Knight was making soup, he tells them he was hibernating for thousands of years and at first he worked alone but over time he started to learn some things about the humans and their emotions. He also tells them on how he went to the library, read lots of books on human emotion, and how he made a new friend. When the soup was done, the children were all asleep. Robo Knight moves their Christmas tree and uses his morpher to recharge the lights. After he flew back home to the rooftop, he finds a present for him and finds a snow globe of him and the rangers. As he shakes it, it began to snow in the city and Robo Knight says, "Merry Christmas to all humans on Earth, and to all a good night!" Trivia * Like past Power Rangers Christmas specials, the episode is not based on any Super Sentai episode, instead using past footage for Ranger scenes. External links *Power Rangers Wiki: The Robo Knight Before Christmas * * Category:Episodes Category:Saban Category:2013 releases Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks